The present application concerns a regulated dashpot with shock-absorption force controls, especially intended for motor vehicles.
Regulated hydraulic dashpots with a flow-regulating system that shifts back and forth between compression and decompression phases in operation are known. Dashpots of this genus are described in German patent document DE 3803888C2 for instance.
One drawback of such dashpots is that their design permits them to shift only suddenly between the hard and soft phases, limiting the range of control. The comfort of the ride can be increased only to a limited extent.
One object of the present invention, therefore is to provide a dashpot of the aforesaid genus that can shift continuously between the hard and soft phases, whereby the valve-adjustment intervals can be varied at intervals that are not unnecessarily short or even attainable.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the regulated dashpot according to the present invention, which achieves a continuous transition between hard and soft phases in a simple manner. Valve-adjustment intervals can be maintained long enough to allow the device to be manufactured at justifiable component costs and to be operated at low requisite adjustment powers.
One particular advantage is that the flow-regulating system can be modular and employed in different vehicles with various shock-absorption performances. Since there will be no sudden jolts when shifting between the hard and soft phases and vice versa, riding comfort will be considerably improved.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.